


Haikyuu Imagines [OC]

by sunheesun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunheesun/pseuds/sunheesun
Summary: Lᴇᴛ Yᴏᴜʀ Iᴍᴀɢɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Rᴜɴ FʀᴇᴇKᴀʀᴀsᴜɴᴏNᴇᴋᴏᴍᴀAᴏʙᴀ JᴏʜsᴀɪSʜɪʀᴀᴛᴏʀɪᴢᴀᴡᴀFᴜᴋᴜʀᴏᴅᴀɴɪIɴᴀʀɪᴢᴀᴋɪIᴛᴀᴄʜɪʏᴀᴍᴀThese aren't reader x Haikyuu characters, I have written them with different OC's
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Azumane Asahi/Original Character(s), Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Haiba Lev/Original Character(s), Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Original Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Original Character(s), Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Shirabu Kenjirou/Original Character, Shirabu Kenjirou/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Character(s), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Yaku Morisuke/Original Character(s), Yaku Morisuke/Original Female Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Character(s), Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Welcome welcome to your safe zone where your favorite characters will make you feel loved, cared for and secure.  
This place is a place where you can let your imagination go free as much as you want.  
Here you can laugh, cry, smile all you want.  
You can forget about the real world as long as you want.

I would like you to stay respectful in the comments or else it will be deleted.  
I'm not going to write smuts or lemons.  
English isn't my first language, I apologize in advance for any mistakes whether it is spelling or syntax.  


Now, shall we go meet our favorite boys ? 

Have a good time reading~

PS : Slow Updates (school is a bitxh)  
PS 2 : I'm not going to write reader x Haikyuu characters, these imagines are written with OC's  
PS 3 : I have also published them on wattpad (@/weeb_bean_)


	2. Snowflakes [Sugawara Koushi - 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua Ito is feeling sad because her boyfriend is too focused on volleyball and has been waiting for him for their date for an hour now. Sugawara Koushi feels bad after this and tries to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, I hope you'll have a good time reading, also, like I said in the intro, these are works I have published on wattapd (weeb_bean_) so if you find them also there, it was NOT plagiarism, it is my own work that I published in two different platforms.   
> Anyways, have a good time reading ^^  
> I hope you'll enjoy !

Little white crystals fell down from the sky, bringing happy smiles to kids, teenagers and adults. Whether were they facing the freezing winter breeze or staying inside to enjoy their house’s warmth and comfort, all of them couldn’t help but feel joyful as the ground slowly started being covered with a sparkling white coat, as the warm sun rays shone over it.   
The sweet scent of hot chocolate brought a small smile to Ito Yua’s lips as she stared out of her window, holding the cup filled with the brown beverage to warm her cold hands as she gazed at the shivering trees. 

However, her smile faded as soon as it appeared once her golden orbs met with the breathtaking orange and pink hues of the sky, signalling that it would darken in less than an hour. Checking her handphone, her expression only grew sadder as she saw the little “delivered” under the message she sent an hour ago.

The National Volleyball Tournament was slowly approaching and Karasuno’s players practiced like there was no tomorrow, and like they never did before. Yua used to pay them a little visit with some snacks and energized drinks, along with some sweets for Yachi and Kiyoko and two cups of coffee for Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda. Once the winter’s cold was unbearable, she came less and less often, meaning she couldn’t see a certain silver-haired boy as much as she did before.   
The young girl understood why they couldn’t see each other as she would like. But she couldn’t help but feel sad when her boyfriend didn’t pay attention to her anymore. Or when he didn’t respond to her texts. She couldn’t blame, it was his last year at the club after all, so of course, it was really important to him. 

The two of them have planned a little date at her house since she wasn’t ready to face the freezing breeze.   
The cookies she’s made turned colder and colder by the minute and she was halfway through her hot choco drink as it’s been an hour since she was waiting for him. The snacks she bought yesterday sadly layed on the table in the living room and a movie was playing on the TV, breaking the overwhelming silence Yua was in. 

Finally giving up, she abandoned her phone, beverage and the movie and went up the stairs, hiding in the warmth of her blanket without trying to stop the tears that streamed down her face, clenching her teeth in frustration. 

Sitting on the edge of the brunette’s girl, Sugawara Koushi smiled softly and sadly as he traced her soft features with the tip of his fingers, wiping away the few remaining tears.   
He gazed lovingly at her sleeping form as his hands started caressing her soft chocolate locks. 

The silver-haired boy pressed his lips softly on her forehead before heading downstairs. When his hazel-brown eyes landed on the little sweets and snacks she prepared for both of them, he felt a little pang in his heart and blamed himself for being so careless. And once he saw the two cups of the girl’s favorite winter beverage, one completely filled and the other one half-empty, he felt worse and decided to make it up to her as much as he could.  
Grabbing the few ingredients he needed along with marshmallows, he didn’t waste a second before starting to make the drinks. 

The sweet scent soon filled Yua’s house and a few minutes after, everything was ready. After decorating both of their cups with whipped cream, sprinkles and the sweets he took earlier, Koushi grabbed two straws and headed up, entering his girlfriend’s room. 

The sound of her bedroom door opening and the light footsteps her boyfriend took towards her bed stirred Yua away from her peaceful slumber. As she turned away from the wall she was facing, her eyes widened as she met her boyfriend’s soft gaze.   
Her nose soon took notice of the delicious fragrance filling her room and she turned towards her desk where two cups waited for them.   
Returning her attention to Sugawara, she didn’t even have the chance to ask him how and when he entered her home that he already was holding her tightly against him. 

“Listen, sugar, I’ve been a horrible boyfriend and I’m so sorry for making you cry,” he said, separating a little from her but still holding her, meeting her beautiful golden orbs. Softly caressing her cheek, an equally soft smile grazing his lips, he continued : “You know Nationals are coming, so the team is working twice as hard. But this doesn’t excuse me from ignoring your texts or forgetting our dates, and I sincerely apologize.”

Sugawara Koushi was just this type of boyfriend. 

He was so perfect, Yua couldn’t help but ask herself how the hell did she even end up having him love her - maybe even more than she could ever love him.   
Koushi was like an angel.   
His appearance was angelic the day he confessed, as beautiful orange sun rays made his milky white skin glow a shimmering golden glow and his silver hair looked softer than usual, slowly dancing under the wind’s soft blow, a beautiful flame dancing in his glowing brown-hazel eyes as his cheeks turned rosy the more he expressed his love towards her.   
His way of speaking was angelic when they had their first kiss, slowly separating from her soft lips, a cute little blush covering his cheeks and a breathtaking smile adorning his cherry lips, as beautiful and sweet words left the lips she got to taste and kiss so tenderly earlie, directed to her, his voice being the most melodic and gorgeous sound she’s ever got to hear.   
His touch was angelic whenever she needed comfort, his long and thin fingers delicately caressing her waist and back, in an attempt to make her sobs quiet down while soothing her, before wiping her tears while gazing at her lovingly, his lips soon taking her pain away while holding her close to his chest. 

His way of loving was angelic, never stopping rom showing her how grateful and happy and blessed and lucky to have her by his side, and he never stopped showing her how much he treasured, and cared and loved and never failed to remind her that she was the most precious person he ever met. 

So of course, even if she was upset hours earlier, she forgave him. Without even having to think about it, she knew he deserved her forgiveness.   
Because Sugawara Koushi always spent his free time with her, always took her to amazing dates, always spoiled her with plushies, sweets and gifts - no matter what the occasion is - and he always, always, showed her how much she meant to him. 

“How can I make it up to you ?” he asked, breaking the peaceful silence they were in a few minutes ago, simply embracing each other. 

Yua gazed at her boyfriend’s face while he was searching for an ounce of forgiveness in her amber orbs. Which he found easily, his tensed-up shoulders relaxing a little bit as he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. But Yua could still see the slight worry in his eyes. Smiling softly at him, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, as a gesture to tell him that everything was finally okay. A small message that she didn’t hesitate to vocalize in the form of a small plea : “Can you stay the night, then ?” she asked shyly. 

Sugawara only stood up, kissed her forehead tenderly, took the two hot chocolate cups and gave one to the brunette who smiled excitedly, making his heart melt. These simple movements were his way of saying ‘yes’ and she couldn’t be more happy than that.   
After informing his mother that he would stay the night at his girlfriend’s house, Koushi and Yua quickly went to see the latter’s mother downstairs, who was busy cooking dinner, telling her that the silver-haired teenage boy will spend the night with them. And the kind brown-haired woman smiled sweetly at the two lovers, while telling them that she was totally okay with that, making her daughter squeal in happiness. 

Hours flew as their ‘date’ came to an end as Yua’s mom told them that they should go to sleep early since they had school the next day. 

Shiny white snowflakes fell down from the sky as the pale moonlight made the snow shine and shimmer brightly, mirroring the way stars shone beautifully above the buildings, lighting the pitch dark sky. 

Yua hid under the covers, searching for some warmth while snuggling close to her boyfriend, nuzzling close to his neck as she smiled when she felt his surprisingly strong arms hold her close to him, letting her enjoy the warmth he was providing. His calloused yet soft hand found its way between her even softer chocolate locks, brushing them lightly, patted her head and finally grabbed her jaw firmly yet still in such a soft way, as if she was his most precious treasure - which undoubtedly was the case - leading their lips to meet each other, a low hum coming out of Sugawara’s cherry ones.   
Their lips moved ever so lightly against their pairs, their hearts beating in sync as butterflies erupted in both of their stomachs, his arms circling around her petite body tightly as he moved in their position, soon hovering over her in just a matter of seconds.   
He locked their lips again, maintaining her under him just by holding her waist.   
Soon enough, his mouth moved from her lips to the corner of them, cheek and neck, peppering a few butterfly kisses, making her giggle as she tried to tell him to stop since it was tickling her, afraid to wake her parents with her laughter. 

Koushi ended his kisses with a sweet one on her lips, one that left her breathless and flustered. The silver-haired volleyball player nuzzled his head in her neck, hugging her by the side while smiling as her sweet cinnamon scent filled her nose. 

“I love you.”


	3. Cheater [Kageyama Tobio - Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzuki Nakano's boyfriend - Sato Issey - cheats on her.   
> Kageyama Tobio, on the other hand, is having... Troublesome feelings he has to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo  
> This is the first part of this Imagine with Kageyama I think the second will come in a week or two, depends if school is planning on being annoying or not x)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy !
> 
> Today's OC's are Suzuki Nakano (female OC) and Sato Issey (male OC)

Suzuki Nakano knew something wasn’t right with Sato Issey.   
She knew it, yet she decided to ignore it.   
But it seemed like, the more she ignored it, the more her boyfriend acted suspiciously. 

Sato Issey and Suzuki Nakano started dating at the ending of their last year at middle school and the said boy finally confessed his feelings to her. Both were absolutely overjoyed and fell in each other’s arms - like, literally - when she said that she also loved him and agreed to be his girlfriend.   
Issey was the sweetest of boyfriends.   
As they started high school, and since they went to the same - Karasuno - the dark-haired boy always walked his girlfriend school and home, waiting for her in front of her doorstep or in front of the school gate - since they didn’t end up in the same class as Suzuki was in the advanced one.   
Sato never failed to make her smile or laugh and could always comfort her - even on her darkest days. Whether she was stressed because of upcoming exams or her own insecurities, he was always there to prove her how imperfectly perfect she was and that she deserved the world. 

And she trusted him. 

Their classmates always thought they were an odd match, yet they ignored it and just claimed that the saying ‘Opposites attract’ was simply true and proven by the couple.  
As Issey was soft-spoken, kind and shy, Nakano was the total opposite. Her comrades were actually scared of her since the day she defended her boyfriend from being made fun of by some immature upperclassmen. She didn’t bother using honorifics and didn’t care about the fact that professors could clearly hear her curse at the other side of the hall. 

Nakano didn’t care.   
Whoever dares to say hurtful things to her dearest ones must pay. 

Nakano was actually kind despite her having a sharp tongue and a scary glare.   
She was really cute despite looking like the spawn of the devil whenever someone dares to harm her or someone she loves. 

So yes, the first-years were actually confused as to how the soft Issey ended up with the evil yet sweet Nakano. 

Just, how ? 

But what surprised them the most was seeing Suzuki Nakano giving her sweet boyfriend a harsh slap before yelling at him in the middle of the class, as he stopped by to give her the sports bag she forgot at his home when they hung out the day before. 

The brown-haired girl knew something was fishy with him.   
The way his shirt smelled different - like female perfume.   
The way he forgot to wait for her in front of the school gate or her doorstep.   
The way he replied hours and hours after she sent a text or took a lot of time to respond to her calls, even ignoring some. 

And her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her oh so sweet and kind and innocent boyfriend making out with some girl behind the gymnasium the volleyball club used.   
The boys’ volleyball team just finished using the gymnasium and Nakano’s classes started in an hour. So she used this chance to hide in the gym to do whatever pleased - whether it was gymnastics or dancing, she just wanted to go with the flow. The male volleyball players were used to her coming shortly after their practice and trusted her with the keys. She wasn’t close friends with them but was quite comfortable with the boys. At least comfortable enough to make fun of some of them and laugh with them and share some emotional moments together - like when Hinata and Kageyama finally behaved maturely and stopped arguing for a split second. 

Okay, maybe they were friends. 

However, her bag wasn’t with her and she realized it when she saw it next to Issey and the brunette he was kissing. 

Suzuki Nakano didn’t say anything nor do anything.   
She just stared at their figures pulling each other closer and closer - closer than she’s ever been with him - greeted her teeth and left the scene. 

If she wanted revenge, she decided to do it the strong way. 

And what was better than humiliating a cheater ? 

After spitting at him how disgusting and horrible he was, the brunette just turned towards the girl she saw with Sato this morning - who was in her class - and asked her if she knew that he was taken - which was quite obvious since they used to cling to each other. 

The poor - or not - girl was so terrified by the strong amber gaze piercing through her skin that she didn’t dare to say anything.   
When the intimidating girl in front of her took a step towards her, she shrieked on her chair and nodded her head furiously, making Suzuki laugh bitterly. 

Said girl was now a few centimeters far from her boyfriend’s - ex-boyfriend actually - new adventure and offered her the sweetest smile she could muster through her rage. She didn’t hesitate before grabbing a fistful of the brunette’s hair before slapping her with her other hand. 

“You bitch, I hope you rot in hell along with the bastard” she said, still smiling sweetly, before taking her bag from the boy’s grip and leaving, the sea of students that found the scene interesting enough to come and peek through the door dividing in two in front of her frame as she walked past them. 

Even if Suzuki Nakano barely showed weakness, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t hurt. Because beneath her raging flame of wrath was a large wave of sadness waiting to crash onto her once she will finally be alone. 

It was barely the beginning of the school year, why did her first year at high school have to go wrong just a month after entering Karasuno ?   
What did she do wrong for the raven-haired boy to cheat on her ?   
Was she not good enough ? Not pretty enough ?   
Was the fact that she was kind of rude bothering to him ? Was her personality not matching his type ?   
What was wrong with her for him to act so cruelly ? 

And of course, Suzuki Nakano hated to stay still without answers.   
So a week after, her ex finally came back from skipping classes - surprising right ? She’s supposed to be the one skipping, right ? - she didn’t let him breathe and took him by the collar and far from attention.   
When she asked him why did he do that, he only stared blankly at her before answering, his voice so soft and his words so sharp. 

“Why, you ask ? Don’t you see ? Everyone makes fun of me for not being able to protect myself ? You thought I was thankful for you to stand for me against our senpais that day ?” he asked, his voice growing stronger, filled with anger and another emotion she couldn’t decipher. “I hate that you’re like this ! Yes, I thought you were attractive for being so strong back in middle school. But being in a relationship with someone so rude is the hardest thing ever. So of course I wanted someone softer and more gentle than some rude bitch !”

Nakano erupted in laughter. She just couldn’t believe what she just heard.   
Grabbing her stomach between her arms, she continued laughing as Issey looked at her, confused.   
Once her laughter calmed a little, Sato gulped down when he saw the blank expression on her face, her beautiful and entrancing golden orbs shooting bullets into his body and piercing through his soul. He fought the urge to squirm and stared back at her, wondering how long he would be able to handle her killer gaze. 

“Are you fucking kidding me ?” the brunette finally asked, her face as blank as ever. “You cheated on me because you were scared of me ?”

Silence. 

Scared ? No, he couldn’t be scared of her. How could he ?   
Sure, her gaze was kind of intimidating when she was angry, and her sharp tongue could spit such rude yet totally true facts, and the way she walked so confidently inspired so much admiration and fear, and the way she smiled whenever wrath took over her was really creepy.   
But she can’t scare him, can she ? 

“Honey,” she started, her smile creeping up her face and sending chills down his spine once he saw the hatred beneath the hypnotizing color of her eyes, “the only people who feel threatened by a strong personality are people who don’t have one.” 

As she was turning on her heels to leave him alone, Nakano stopped a few seconds before turning her head towards him, meeting his dark orbs. 

Again, her smile made him shiver in- 

Fear ? No, never. 

“And I think you know which personality is the strongest here.”

And Issey Sato couldn’t lie to himself any longer. 

He used to be dating the devil - literally. 

Months passed and finally, Karasuno’s Volleyball Team qualified for the nationals, beating the strongest team in Miyagi, Shiratorizawa.  
The coach - Ukai Junior as Nakano called him - couldn’t be more proud of the team’s efforts and Takeda-sensei was literally sobbing in disbelief and happiness. Yachi Hitoka ended up in her senpai’s arms - Kiyoko Shimizu - tears of joy streaming down her face as the oldest couldn’t contain hers.   
The boys congratulated themselves as they cried too and Saeko Tanaka was surely the loudest one - along with Suzuki Nanako - cheering for the boys’ team. 

Even a week later, Karasuno’s principal still couldn’t stop himself from claiming that the volleyball team was his school’s pride and that he was beyond happy that the legend they were came back to life.   
Nanako grew closer and closer to the boys and never failed to attend their games making sure to never miss one - whether it was an official match or a practice one, count her in. 

Yachi and Kiyoko immediately loved her the day she barged into the gymnasium, yelling at Daichi that he - again - forgot to let her have the spare keys to the gym.   
The boys stared at their captain in fear that he'd let his rage take over him at the lack of manners and honorifics from the brunette.   
But surprisingly he laughed it off and handed her what she was searching for a few hours prior. After excusing herself and apologizing for bothering the boys’ training, she sat at the far end of the gymnasium and waited for them to finish.   
And since this day, it became a habit of her to sit next to the two managers and watch the boys play. 

After winning against Shiratorizawa, Karasuno’s team was more than determined to win the nationals and practiced non-stop since then. They spent all their free time inside the gymnasium and only left it when the sky turned dark and some even stayed longer - you guessed it, Karasuno’s Duo Freak only stopped once one of them was completely worn out which takes way too much time. 

Today again, Nakano barged loudly inside the gymnasium, greeted by a loud Nishinoya and an even louder Kageyama who was scolding - again - Hinata for being an idiot. Seeing the scene, the brunette chuckled a bit before directing her gaze towards Ukai and jogged towards him, a plastic bag filled with little surprises dangling beside her. Feeling a presence beside him, the faux blonde man turned his head to his right and looked down at the first-year beside him. 

“They’re getting their break in a few minutes, if that’s what you want to know,” he smiled at her. 

And indeed, ten minutes later, a group of exhausted yet still energetic boys were sitting in front of their coach and Nakano. While Ukai was talking about trying a new formation and other volleyball matters Nakano barely understood, said-girl took the plastic white bag in her hands and went behind the boys, giving them one by one a drink and a little snack to restore their energy.   
However, Ukai finished talking way before she finished distributing the sweets and drinks and the Freak Duo that was Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo were already running towards the court, ball in hand. 

Nakano sighed in defeat and decided to wait for practice to finish so that they could get something to eat by the end of training. 

Kageyama Tobio was someone who loved strength. He didn’t like giving up, especially after his encounter with Hinata. The ginger head was so determined to win every match they had - practice or official - it became contagious. And the black-haired boy didn’t like the idea of giving up.   
So of course, it wasn’t a surprise to Sugawara Koushi to notice how awestruck he looked after Nakano loudly bursted into the gym to retrieve the keys Daichi promised to give her. And it wasn’t a surprise either to the silver-haired third-year when Tobio decided that he was the only one he could trust with his feelings, admitting that he may or may not took a liking to the brunette, a deep red blush covering his cheeks making the older student chuckle.   
After promising that he won’t say anything to anyone, Koushi started questioning Tobio about his little crush and the raven-haired boy tried not to yell a loud ‘Are you my mom or something!’ when he did so, even more flustered than before. 

But he admitted that he actually noticed her since the starting of his high school life, when she was defending a guy from a group of upperclassmen. He also saw the way she yelled at her ex-boyfriend when he cheated on her. And he noticed how she didn’t falter the days and weeks after, never showing any sign of weakness.   
He also knew how she was one of the best students of her class and that she was a really hardworking person.  
And maybe, just maybe, the way she acted so strong and so tough pulled him in and there was no way to escape now.   
And maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want to let go. 

“Kageyama!” a loud voice he knew a little bit too well pulled him from his thoughts.   
“What do you want, dumbass?” he groaned towards his short teammate.   
“Why are you so- Nevermind, I’m going back home early today, I have to look after Natsu since there is no one home,” Hinata said, taking his bag and a few things beside it before waving goodbye to the raven-haired boy. 

Tobio stood there a few seconds before passing a hand through his hair, wondering how he’ll practice alone before pulling at some strands and deciding that he should go home early today too. 

“All alone?” a voice asked, startling him a little while he was cleaning the gym. 

Turning his head towards the entrance, his eyes widened a little when he saw a certain brunette waiting for him to finish, a little box in her right hand along with a plastic bag in the other. 

“You know you shouldn’t stay late outside,” he replied before mumbling a little “idiot” she barely heard.   
“You know it’s not hard to make a guy unable to move,” she said, a playful smile on her lips.   
“You know it’s hard to make a group of guys unable to move,” he said back, taking his bag and making his way towards her.   
“You know you’re bad at hiding the fact that you’re worried,” she chuckled, before giving him the milk box in her hand with the bag filled with meat buns.   
“You know you can be annoying sometimes,” he said, before thanking her.   
“And you know you love it,” she smiled. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes before smiling a little. 

“You may or may not be right.”   
“I’m always right.”


	4. Scars To Your Beautiful [Yaku Morisuke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakami Asami have been starving herself and constantly her arms without anyone noticing.  
> Yaku Morisuke is worried about her health and decide to pay her a visit, only to find a surprise he wasn't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : self-harm and slight eating disorder. If you are sensitive about these topics, please skip this chapter.   
> Anyways, if you do it too, I promise it's going to be alright (I've been clean for almost three months now), seek help if you trust your friends or family and don't keep your emotions bottled up please, you have to talk about it with someone you trust. Also you're beautiful the way you are, I'm not saying this to flatter you - I don't flatter anybody anyways.   
> Learn to love yourself first. Your mental and physical health is more important than anything else. 
> 
> It's going to be alright, I promise. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

She watched, with almost frightening fascination, the blood dripping down from her wrist, before hitting the ground in an almost inaudible plop. The scarlet substance kept dripping onto the floor, creating a tiny, tiny puddle at the ravenette’s feet who didn't seem to care about it.  
She simply observed the way a droplet of blood at the edge of her thin, way too thin wrist, waited to make the fall it was awaiting. The young girl did not dare to move, or even to breathe too hard, in fear of letting the little drop fall.

Small drop that could very well represent her.

Oh, how it represented her. On the brink, ready to let go and give up on everything, unable to continue on living anymore but still hesitating. Life was testing her enough like that, only one small element could trigger the young girl's jump.

The window of her bedroom, wide open, let in a gentle breeze, which gently caressed the young girl's sickly pale skin. A gentle breeze that caused the fall of the small red drop that landed with a small noise in the little puddle.  
The dark-haired girl was still looking at her wrist. The bleeding had stopped. She was still staring at it, as if she was going to be able to make the liquid in her veins flow a second time.

It wasn’t the first she found herself locked in her room, watching her wrist bleed and the droplets fall to the floor. Even though she always cleaned afterwards, Asami could still see little faded blood stains next to the fresh ones. For a long moment, she didn’t dare to move. However, hearing the front door open and the faint voices of her siblings and parents made her jolt up from her bed and start cleaning up. 

Her parents knew about her cuts. Or at least used to know. Her mother has walked in on her cleaning the cuts once. And according to her father, Asami was now stressing her mom out more than she already was.   
So Asami stopped doing it on her wrists for a long, long time and instead did it on her thighs. After a few months of acting, she was able to re-do it on her arms since her parents thought she was all right or simply forgot about it. 

She didn’t mind them forgetting actually. It was better this way. At least her mom was doing better now and nobody was hurting because of her. 

The only person who has to suffer is you, she thought.

“Asami, you should eat more,” Yaku said, gesturing towards her almost untouched bento. 

“But I’m not that hungry,” the ravenette replied, pouting a bit. 

“You’re even worse than Kenma,” Kuroo chuckled next to her. 

“I can hear you, you know,” the faux blonde replied, sitting in front of Kuroo and next to Yaku. 

The dark-haired bed head shrugged before giving his friend his signature smirk, to which he replied by looking down at his gaming device. Meanwhile, as Asami was watching the two friends argue about Kozume having to eat more, Morisuke used his own chopsticks to pick a small amount of food from Asami’s bento and called his girlfriend’s name. She turned around and was met with her boyfriend’s chopsticks held in front of her lips. She sighed and opened her mouth, pouting as she munched on her food. 

But when Yaku held his chopsticks towards her a second time, she shook her head. The brunette boy frowned a little bit and put his hand down - after glaring at Tetsurou who was about to tease him. 

“Asami, I know you haven’t been eating enough lately,” he said, taking her hand in his and using the other one to gently caress her thin wrist. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t the injured one so Asami relaxed a little bit at his touch. She felt horrible upon seeing her boyfriend’s worried and saddened expression as he used his thumbs to trace patterns on her sickly pale skin. 

“Are you eating at all ?” he asked so quietly she barely heard him over the loud voices of their classmates. 

The two fell into a silence none of them dared to break. Yaku kept his eyes on her hand. Asami’s small smile faded. Guilt was starting to eat her up. She was the reason her boyfriend is so worried and upset.   
If you had been a better girlfriend, he wouldn’t feel like this. Whatever you’re doing is not enough. Try harder, a voice in her head said, making her sigh out loud. She already knew it. She didn’t need a stupid imaginary voice to remind her about it. She didn’t need to be tortured by her own mind like this. 

Asami wasn’t quite sure she deserved Yaku as her boyfriend. Nekoma’s libero was so caring, so loving, so sweet, so gentle and so kind. He wanted her to be happy and loved her smile beyond anything else. He hated it so much when she didn’t talk about her struggles. He wanted to help her and make her feel safe and treasured. Asami knew all of this. Yet here she is, starving herself and cutting her wrists and making herself her sweet lover worry to death about her health. He didn’t know about her scars. And she didn’t want to tell him. 

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of their classes. Yaku glanced sadly at her almost untouched bento then at her. Asami pretended she didn’t see it and packed her lunch, ignoring the little stinging in her chest, still sitting on her chair. The libero walked towards her, bag thrown over his left shoulder and bent down, pecking her cheek - and earning a whistle from Kuroo which he ignored. “I’ll come over at yours after practice, okay ?”

Asami nodded and waved the boys goodbye, a little smile grazing her lips. A smile that soon faded away. 

Yaku was, indeed, way too sweet for her. 

Plop. Plop. Plop. 

Asami observed as the blood dripped down her wrist again. She wasn’t sure if it was intended or not. Somehow, she managed to open yesterday’s wound, and now, she was hypnotized by the way little scarlet droplets fell to the floor, over the almost invisible dried blood she couldn’t wash away.   
Today, she didn’t need to lock her door. No one was home as her parents were at work and her siblings still at school, and her boyfriend wasn’t coming over until a few hours later. And he had spare keys she left in his locker earlier before she went home. She would hear him enter. 

“Hey, Asami I finished earlier and the door was unlo- What are you doing ?”

Said-girl’s eyes widened as she turned towards Morisuke in an almost robotic way. She watched how his bag dropped from his shoulder in a loud thud and how his eyes turned glassy and watery, filling up with tears. And the only thing she could read in his chocolate orbs was horror. 

You’re a horrible person, she thought. 

The second after, he was running in her direction, his knees sinking under him as he was close to her, not caring about the way bloody drops were leaving red stains on his pants. He grabbed her left softly in his, his thumbs wiping away the blood on it. 

Asami didn’t wince.   
She was used to the stinging. 

Yaku looked around her room and saw the first aid kit on her desk - that she had prepared earlier to clean her cuts, even though she ended up too entranced by the droplets. After a few minutes of Yaku treating her wounds softly, in silence, occasionally sniffing as silent tears dropped down his face, Asami found herself in the boy’s embrace while he buried his face in her neck. 

Asami ignored the way his tears were soaking her; She didn’t even notice she was crying herself. All she could hear were the little occasional whimpers next to her ear. And all she could feel was her heart being torn apart with every deep breath he took, his arms slightly shaking around her form, tightening his grip on her as if he was scared - terrified even - she would disappear if he ever let her go.   
“I-I’m so s-sorry I n-never noticed, I-I’m such a h-horrible boy-”  
“Yaku, no, don’t say that, please. You’re not,” she begged weakly. 

Asami stroked his hair as he slowly separated from her, just enough to see her face. She felt a little pang in her heart upon seeing his teary eyes and his reddened cheeks. But she still kept a little composure and wiped away her tears and his. 

It was the least she could do after being so horrible towards him. 

“In fact, you’re the best boyfriend,” she smiled softly at him. “It’s my fault, I should have trusted you and told you.”   
“Asa-”  
“No, you’re not at fault, Yaku.”  
“But you’re not at fault either,” he pouted, holding her shoulders. 

Asami didn’t protest. If it made him feel better, it was alright, she already hurt him enough. Slowly, she let her head fall on his chest while he circled his arms around her weak figure, burying his face in her dark locks and softly kissing the top of her head.   
Both stayed in silence, rocking slowly back and forth as Asami listened to her boyfriend’s now steady heartbeat. 

“Is this linked to the reason why you’re not eating anymore ?” he questioned quietly. 

Yaku wanted to know when and why did she start hurting herself. He wanted to ask her so many things. His lips burned with questions. But he knew better than to overwhelm her. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead, feeling his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as she nodded, answering his earlier question. Yaku held her face softly in his hands, making her look up at him. He then left light, butterfly kisses all over her soft features, ‘I love you’’s softly whispered against her skin. 

“Please, don’t hurt yourself anymore,” he said, thumbs caressing her cheeks, “you might not see it, but you’re so beautiful, so, so beautiful. Please, stop doing this to yourself,” he pleaded. 

They both knew it would take her some time before being able to completely stop. But Yaku promised himself that he would stay with her until this day. 

“I love you.”


	5. Focus On Me [Suna Rintarou]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki's old Volleyball Team usually has a gather up every year to catch up.  
> Nakamura Niko - their old manager - was dealing with a rather drunk Atsumu Miya, and Suna Rintarou isn't pleased seeing them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seems that I was hating on Atsumu in this one it's just-  
> Let's just say Suna's anger is out of control :D 
> 
> Also, I wrote this after I saw a TikTok that was a Suna audio and um it was... Yeah
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy~

Suna Rintarou was a rather calm person. Well, more like a lazy person. And although he could be compared to a sloth, the second-year is a volleyball player and lover, much to Nakamura Niko’s surprise.  
The ravenette has decided to become Inarizaki’s volleyball team manager as they were desperate to find one. However, most of the girls wanted to be the manager just because of the Miya Twins.  
Once she officially became the chosen one, she was more than surprised to see her fox-eyed classmate in the team. And she was even more surprised to see that he was a middle blocker, which was a position that requires a lot of jumping. 

Months passed and soon, Niko was really close to the team, especially to Atsumu, Osamu and Suna - a rather surprising mix if you ask since the twins were almost always on bad terms and the brunette was done with them.  
And as she grew closer to the players, Niko wasn’t blind or oblivious to the fact that some disturbing feelings came across her path as a manager. And she eventually gave up on trying to stop these annoying feelings to grow and turn into something stronger as it was tiring since she had to see Rintarou every single day.  
But romance was out of question. Nationals were near the corner and Inarizaki’s team was practicing hard. And it was Suna Rintarou - Mister-I-Don’t-Give-A-Single-Shit-About-You (as Niko loves to call him) - who she ended up having feelings for. Even in her craziest dreams, Nakamura couldn’t picture him reciprocating the way she felt. 

So of course it was a big surprise to hear Atsumu scream a deafening ‘Suna likes Niko !?’ in surprise in the locker room after their defeat against Karasuno’s High School when said-boy decided to tell the twins. And said-girl decided to hide the fact that she heard the blonde boy and instead went to their coach.  
Weeks passed after the event and one day - surely because of Atsumu’s stupid ideas - Niko and Suna were locked in the high school’s gymnasium as the captain was the one who had the keys with him, probably forgetting - or simply ignoring - the two teenagers presence.  
Things lead to others and the week after, Niko was dressed up in ripped jeans, fishnet stockings peeping through the holes and a simple black shirt stuck in her pants, her steps slowly leading her to the location Rintarou asked her to meet with him.  
And even though she heard him say these words himself, she still wasn’t able to believe that she was going on a date with the Suna Rintarou. 

A date. 

Years passed by and Niko learned surprising things about her boyfriend. Like the fact that he craved cuddles when he was tired - which was almost always and Niko didn’t know how he gets so tired by doing nothing. Or the fact that he was really - no like, really - possessive and jealous (although he never admits it or rarely does so). She actually never thought he was the type to settle down for years and years yet a month ago they were celebrating their sixth year together. 

Well, everything about him was rather surprising and Niko never stopped being surprised, even after all these years. 

Despite having a cold exterior, Suna was actually caring and loving - in his own way. Back in high school, he would sneak little sweets and snacks in Nakamura’s locker whenever she felt down or when she was in that period of the month.  
He would hold the corner of a desk whenever she leaned down to get her pen under it so that she wouldn’t hit her head even in the middle of a lecture.  
He would notice immediately that she is behind when the sidewalk becomes too small for their group to all walk together and would slow down to walk with her instead - and it also gives him a break from the twins, so it was perfect - or he would wait for her to tie her shoes even if the group was distancing itself.  
He would send little texts asking her if she’s taking good care of herself and if he felt the lie through his screen - yes, he can do that - he would be at her place in no time, cursing at her for being an idiot, trying to cover up the fact that he was actually worried. 

People around Niko often asked if it wasn’t tough dating someone like the brunette. And instead of rambling on and on about how caring he actually was and that they really should stop judging people by their appearances, the ravenette would smile softly and walk away. 

Suna Rintarou was a rather calm person. Well, more like a lazy person. And although he could be compared to someone who didn’t care about the rest, the professional volleyball player couldn’t help but clench his fists in frustration as his stupid blonde friend openly flirted with his girlfriend.  
He didn’t understand why the hell Atsumu Miya would be dumb enough to act this way when he was the one who set them together. Yet he didn’t say anything and only walked behind the raven-haired young woman, circled his arms around her waist startling her in the process and glared at his old teammate. 

The old Inarizaki team decided to catch up every year after being separated from their blooming adulthood. And today was the day all of them were present along with the manager which was none other than Nakamura Niko. And while everyone knows that getting into trouble with their middle blocker was bad news, Atsumu simply ignored the fact that the fox-eyed man could literally snap his neck if he ever dared to touch at his girlfriend. 

And that would have probably happened if it wasn’t for said-girlfriend to wiggle under the brunette’s grip, reminding him that he can’t murder someone under her cold yet soft blue orbs. 

“Suna, let’s go back home,” she finally said, knowing that staying any longer would only bring trouble. 

The professional player didn’t object and held her by the wrist, leading her to the exit while bidding his goodbyes to his friends and wishing them luck for the future. 

Silence filled their trip back to their shared apartment while Niko fiddled nervously with her dress, wiggling on her seat as she felt Suna's anger fill the air. 

Long - too long - minutes later, she found herself locked up in the bathroom, removing the make up she put on earlier and staring at her reflection, wondering if she should speak to her boyfriend or just cuddle him to sleep.  
After a few seconds of thinking, she finally made her decision and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Suna’s shirts.  
Like planned, she found him lying on their bed, wearing only sweatpants and a shirt, waiting for her to come. Once he saw her, he put his phone away and sat on the sheets, opened his arms to come in and hugged her close when she did so. 

However, with how tightly he held her, and how his hands never touched her hair like he usually does, Niko knew that he still hasn’t calmed down. But she didn’t say anything, she just let him rock them back and forth, still sitting in the middle of the bed. 

“Just listen to me,” Suna finally said, startling the ravenette in his arms a little bit as his voice was too close to her ears, making her shiver a little, “do you actually know how serious I am?”  
As he asked this question, his voice grew deeper and lower while parting away from Niko enough to see her confused expression. 

He studied her features closely, his eyes wandering from her dark locks to her honey-like skin, to her entrancing ocean-colored eyes and finally to her rosy lips. Slowly, he raised a hand towards her head a started playing with a strand of her hair, just like his stupid blonde friend did earlier - surely way too drunk to even proceed what he was doing. But Suna didn’t care, he was pissed. 

“This hair of yours,” he mumbled lowly, before letting his hand fall to her shoulder loosely, caress her bare arm and hold her hand.  
Niko tried to ignore the tingling sensation every touch gave, but the way she was melting didn’t help her at all, especially with how he gazed at her. She couldn’t decipher what was behind his grayish-yellow orbs but she knew what he was up to. And she didn’t do anything to stop it. 

His thumb slowly caressed the back of her hand as he looked down at it, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he recalled the way Atsumu Miya dared to put his - “filthy” according to him - lips on her hand.  
Not thinking twice, he led her hand towards his own lips and let it there a few seconds before mumbling against it, “this hand…”

He kept her hand in his and leaned towards her a little bit, taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb, the latter tracing over her slightly parted lips, his own pouting when he remembered the way the old Inarizaki setter stared at them a little bit too much.  
Suna Rintarou knew that his girlfriend was attractive. He knew she was one of the prettiest and most beautiful of their school, back in their high school life. And he was really proud to call himself her boyfriend as she was not only attractive, but also the top of her class and a young prodigy. She was able to do whatever someone asked her for. Since she was a hardworking person, she was never satisfied unless it was perfect. And she always managed to make everything perfect, as if she was perfection herself.  
And that was one trait Suna loved a lot. The fact that she worked so hard for something she liked or wanted was somewhat attractive to him. He didn’t know why and he didn’t try to know why.  
He just loved it. 

However, the fact that she was this attractive did make him feel angry from times to times.  
He hated the way men eyed her up and down, or when they stared a little bit too much, even when he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. The number of times he held himself back from punching them in front of Niko was countless. If it wasn’t for her, he was sure most of them would be in a hospital by now.  
Shaking his thoughts away, he focused on her again and looked down at her lips again. 

“And these troublesome lips of yours,” he mumbled again, slowly approaching her, his eyes never leaving her rosy crescent moons before finally locking his to hers, closing his foxy-eyes in the process and putting the hand that was under her chin on the back of her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds later, he unsealed their lips but didn’t budge from his place, staring deep down into her soul before mumbling again, his voice dropping down even more octaves than it already did, sending shivers down Nakamura’s spine, his lips caressing hers with every word he murmured. “These are all mine, you know? You can’t just let that be touched by another man, okay?”

Niko knew he was talking about his old teammate and she did her best to not erupt in laughter here and there. Atsumu didn’t have bad intentions - or at least that’s what she thought. He was just a little bit too drunk. And if a sober blonde Miya wasn’t already flirty and touchy, a drunk blonde Miya was so flirtatious with every person he talked to, it almost became hilarious.  
Suna already knew that, but he still hated the fact that this idiot dared to approach his girlfriend. And being the possessive and jealous boyfriend he is, he couldn’t help but be mad at Atsumu. And now he was taking his anger out in a rather… special way on his lover. 

“You know I’ll never leave you right,” the ravenette whispered back, not daring to speak louder than he did. “Atsumu was just being his drunk self,” she then chuckled a bit.

Suna’s pout grew deeper and he just locked their lips again.  
He didn’t want to be rational right now. He hated the idea of someone close to her. And even though it was in Atsumu’s nature to be daring and literally fearless of Suna’s wrath, he still hated how she smiled at the blonde earlier.  
He knew he shouldn’t feel this way. He trusted her with everything he had, and with the way he conveyed every feeling he had for her in their kiss, she knew he did. But he didn’t trust the world. He didn’t trust others.  
It doesn’t mean that he didn’t trust Atsumu.  
Of course he did. But he didn’t trust Atsumu with Niko in this kind of situation. He knew if something bad happened to her, the blonde boy would be there. He knew he could trust him when he wasn’t around. 

He just didn’t trust him like this.

He didn’t trust him enough to let his drunk self be around her. And he may be acting really childish right now but he didn’t care. She was his girlfriend. Just his. 

When they broke away, Niko couldn’t contain herself and erupted in a fit of giggles, making the brunette frown again.  
“What are you laughing for?”  
“You’re just silly sometimes,” she said between giggles, smiling up at him. “But it’s fine, it’s cute,” she continued, circling her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, sighing contentedly when his hands started playing with her locks.  
“You’re the silly one.” 

Niko only smiled, picturing the pout on his lips as he mumbled again, laying them down on the matress.


End file.
